<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatsukoi Wo Mata Hajimeyou by WonderfulShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713476">Hatsukoi Wo Mata Hajimeyou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining'>WonderfulShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatsukoi Wo Mata Hajimeyou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Syo let out a weak laugh as he leaned against the wall nervously fiddling with the pink bow tie that hung around his neck "Is anyone else nervous or is it just me?" He asked quickly glancing around the room. "Well I'm sure the bride to be is nervous but if your talking about the people who are in this room....no." Yamato joked walking over and wrapping an arm around Syo's shoulder "Can you at least pretend to be nervous!?" Syo asked giving him a look. "I'm nervous Syo-kun!!" Natsuki said walking behind him and picking him up "NATSUKI PUT ME DOWN." Syo shouted but couldn't laugh at the look on everyone's face. "I'm sure Y/N-san couldn't be any happier at marrying you." Ren said shaking his head a bit "I guess your right."</p><p>"Almost ready for show time." Ryuya said poking his head into the room. "Yes sir Hyuga-sensei, sir." Syo said quickly hiding the embarrassed look on his face. "Relax." Ryuya said shaking his head and walked over fixing Syo's tie. "Sorry." Syo muttered looking flustered but he did smirk on Ryuya dropped the hat on top of his head with a smile.</p><p>Once the groom was ready to go. Y/N was pacing back and forth across the entrance hall near the doors, their outfit getting more and ruffled with each step they took. "Relax Y/N-san, my twin has been waiting for this moment for quite a while now. He wouldn't miss it for the world." Kaoru said looking over at them and taking their hands in their own, giving them a reassuring squeeze "Just close your eyes and take a deep breath, I'll lead you on." Kaoru said releasing their hand before locking his arm with their own, leading them inside the hall "Are you alright?" Kaoru asked and chuckled as they gripped his arm sort of tight "I'll take that as a no." He teased releasing their arm once they got to the end of the isle, Syo's trembling arm locking with theirs and giving them a little smile "Seems your just as nervous as I am." Syo joked as he got on his tip toes to remove their veil. "Your going to have to lean down." Syo muttered but chuckled as they kissed him on the lips</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>